1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a split sprocket, and more particularly to such a split sprocket having a pair of lateral disks for engaging the halves of the sprocket in a manner for enabling the sprocket to withstand high forces and stresses.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bandy, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,044 describes a split sprocket and retainer assembly are provided for mounting on the drive shaft of a chain drive system, such as a conveyor drive system. The sprocket is split diametrically into two sections and includes a hub. Cross fixing bolts across the hub secure the two sprocket sections together on the drive shaft. A one-piece retaining ring is positioned over the sprocket hub in snug engagement, and overlying the bolts. The retaining ring absorbs the thrust force generated by the driving torque tending to radially separate the sprocket sections during operation of the drive system. A split outer retainer collar is mounted so as to about the retaining ring and to secure it in position against axial shifting and backing off the hub.
Gundlach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,526 describes sprocket wheels for modular plastic link belts are made in two mating halves for expediting removal perpendicularly away from a coaxial drive shaft about which they are supported without disassembly of the shaft. To assure axial alignment and stability of the mating parts overlap joints between the parts are formed by securing together in surface contact laminar flange extensions from respective sprocket wheel halves joined in driving relationship about an inner shaft to form a completed sprocket wheel assembly. For critical use in food and chemical environments, the entire sprocket assembly is made of plastic, including binding clamps for holding the two mated flange surfaces of different halves together.
Bos et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,478 describes sprocket wheels for use in chain conveyors, for instance, are preferably of a divisible construction so as to enable each wheel to be removed from the shaft separately. Also, on the basis of considerations of hygiene, the outer side surface of such a wheel is preferably entirely flat when used in the food or beverage industry. Existing divisible wheels are either flat on the outside, but expensive, or not flat and cheap because they are made by injection molding. The synthetic sprocket wheel according to the invention is flat and cheap and comprises two wheel halves with axial planes abutting against each other, each wheel half consisting of two interconnected parts, made by injection molding, abutting against each other through a radial side face, with the cavities and ribs necessarily present for the injection molding process being located in the interior of the wheel half.
Gladczak et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,356 describes a split power transmission element, such as a sprocket, mountable on a driven shaft. A pair of substantially identical sprocket halves each include a pair of aligned, hollow, fastener sleeves extending diagonally through the plane of the sprocket. A pair of fasteners within the sleeves join the sprocket halves to each other and clamp the sprocket onto the shaft. The diagonal orientation of the fastener sleeves permits convenient disassembly of the sprocket from an upwardly located, axially displaced position. The sprocket halves are substantially identical and can be economically molded using a single mold. A keyway insert distributes driving forces throughout the sprocket hub and increases the maximum torque capacity of the sprocket.
Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,842 describes a two piece power transmission component manufactured in segments, each segment having a central opening for assembly around a shaft, a pair of fastener flange and mating locking ridge to facilitate assembly and mating holes formed axially with the central opening for convenient operation of a fastener such as a bolt and a mating nut, each socket and fastener flange has multiple, engaging thrust surfaces to enable the assembly to withstand large forces and the bolt head and nut, when assembled, are in recessed portions of the segments such that they do not extend past the outer surfaces of the assembled segments.
E. Harriman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,101 provides the invention has reference to drive and driven mechanisms and is concerned in particular with the portion of such a system, commonly identified as a sprocket, pulley or gear which is customarily mounted for operation upon a shaft. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a type of sprocket, pulley or gear which is separable to the extent that it can be placed upon a shaft and dismounted therefrom without is being necessary to disengage the shaft from its customary mounting. It is therefore, among the objects of the invention to provide a new and improved split sprocket having separable sections of such character that it can be applied to and removed from the midportion of a continuous shaft, and which in operating adjustments provides ample resistance to separation both in a circumferential and in a diametrical direction. Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved split type sprocket capable of being applied to and removed from the midportion of a continuous shaft which includes interlocking elements consisting of configurations of the sprocket itself, capable of resisting both circumferential and diametrical displacement without the need for accessory attachment means. Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved split type sprocket capable of being applied to and removed from the midportion of an endless shaft mounting which is so constructed that by virtue of the configuration of the sprocket itself, it is completely resistant to both circumferential and diametrical separation, and which at the same time is quick and easy to install and take off, which is applicable to virtually any size sprocket, and a shaft of virtually any relative size usable therewith and which may be adapted equally well to driving or being driven by a chain, belt or gear.
W. P. Oehler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,690 provides the present invention relates generally to agricultural machines and more particularly to implements of the type that are adapted to be mounted on a farm tractor or the like wherein the implement includes a part that is adapted to be driven, for example from the tractor axle shaft. The object and general nature of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved form of detachable sprocket that is adapted to be mounted on an axle shaft without removing the tractor wheel or other parts therefrom. More specifically, it is a feature of this invention to provide a new and simplified detachable sprocket section which, in general, comprises only two parts adapted to be assembled about the axle shaft or other support and to be interlocked one with the other with a simple clamping means, preferably acting directly against the shaft, for rigidly and positively holding the sprocket pairs assembled about the shaft or other support upon which they are mounted. A further feature of this invention is a provision of a detachable sprocket which provides integral interlocking sockets and lugs with which cooperating set screw means serve not only to hold the sprocket parts together but also to clamp them to the axle shaft or other support, thereby eliminating all attaching and connecting bolts, lock washers and the like which heretofore have been considered necessary.
W. B. Conynham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,719 provides new and useful improvements in sectional gear wheels. An importan object of this invention is the provision of a sectional gear wheel, embodying means which will effectively lock the sections together to prevent pulling apart thereof, as well as to prevent translational movement with respect to each other. A further object of the invention is the provision of a sectional gear wheel for the purpose of facilitating assembling on a shaft without taking down the shaft, or the performance of any other work incidental thereto, excepting that which pertains merely to the locking of the two sections upon the shaft. A further object of the invention is the provision of a sectional gear wheel comprising a plurality of sections, which are in effect companion members, and having embodied therewith a means for locking said members together, which means can also be used as a means for keying the assembled gear wheel to a shaft.
The prior art teaches the splitting of sprockets and gears and such for easy removal and replacement on a shaft that is inaccessible. However, the prior art does not teach that such a device may be reinforced by laterally mounted face plates, and that such plates may include a central adapter cylinder for mounting the sprocket onto a smaller shaft and for easier removal of a damaged sprocket half. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.